


Экскурсия по музею

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Одна экскурсия в Храме джедаев во времена Империи.





	Экскурсия по музею

— А что у вас здесь? — спросила одна из посетительниц. 

— А здесь, — охотно откликнулся гид, высокий мужчина в черном костюме, — проходило последнее заседание Совета Джедаев. Вы можете видеть магистров в момент принятия сверхважного решения об аресте канцлера. Они были именно в таких ракурсах. Правда, некоторые рыцари присутствовали голографически. Теперь же они все вместе. 

— Прекрасные скульптуры. Ощущение, что живые, — раздавшиеся возгласы одобрения прокатились по группе туристов с Маластера, эхом перекинулись на набуанцев, шепотом вернулись к нескольким горцам с Альдераана. 

— О, да, — кивнул гид одной даме, первой похвалившей произведения искусства, — они живые! Вы, абсолютно правы. Прошу в этот зал. Здесь вы можете увидеть следующую композицию: напуганные юнлинги встречают Анакина Скайуокера. Да, все верно, это зал Совета. Обратите внимание на мозаику на полу, возраст, примерно, датирован десятью тысячами лет! А синий мрамор, на котором вы стоите, — замечтавшийся неймодианец вздрогнул и посмотрел под ноги, — да, да, именно вы, — тон голоса гида заставил туриста посинеть и сделать шаг в сторону, — уже в Галактике не найти. 

— О, — спросила бойкая дамочка, — полу столько же лет, сколько и Храму? 

— Да, мы полагаем, что они ровесники, — спокойно кивнул гид. 

— Очаровательно! 

«Очаровательно», — прокатилось по группе экскурсантов. 

— А вот здесь находится библиотека... 

— Ах, как здорово! Скульптор рассадил падаванов и джедаев в довольно странном порядке. Без геометрической схематичности, что убило бы дух. Какая пронзительная имитация жизни! Как будто мы зашли в настоящий зал, — назойливая дамочка была в восторге. 

— Как в жизни! — закатав глаза, говорили туристы. 

Гид дождался окончания восторгов, улыбнулся и продолжил: 

— А вот это — госпожа Дакоста Ну. Объясняет новичкам как пользоваться навигационным компьютером. 

— Какая естественная поза. Превосходно! 

— Превосходно.... 

— А как естественно... 

— Замечательно... 

— Мама, а что тут за огонечки и кнопочки, — дергала всю ту же даму маленькая пухленькая девочка. 

— Отойди. И ничего не трогай! — строго сказала мать. — И где твой брат? 

— Огонечки, — наклонился над крошкой гид, — это датчики жизнедеятельности. 

— А-а, да! Влажность, давление, — перебила дамочка, — сохранение экспонатов в лучшем виде. 

— Именно, — подтвердил гид. 

— А почему в проспектах не указано имя скульптора? — уже на выходе заинтересовался один дотошный икточи, махнув нетерпеливо левым рогом. — И вы не сказали... 

— Сказали! — снова влезла та туристка, видимо, ей хотелось произвести впечатление на экскурсовода. — Вы просто прослушали. 

— Неужели? Тогда не будете вы столь любезны, назвать мне имя. 

— Ммм? — дама повернулась к работнику музея, поправила прическу, — Как вы говорили, его звали, этого талантливого гения? 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — весьма любезно осведомился гид. 

— Ну имя, вашего скульптора. 

— Увы, мадам, но у данного музея нет скульптора... 

— А как же статуи... 

— Были исполнены простыми рабочими... 

— А идея, как их расставить, вообще сделать музей? Ведь были же те, кто указывал, как это сделать? 

— Был приказ за подписью Императора. А еще — очень много с нами сотрудничал его помощник, Лорд Вейдер. 

— Вейдер? 

— Вейдер! 

— Вейдер... 

Кто-то недоверчиво, кто-то с опаской, кто-то с отвращением... Все по-разному. 

— Без него мы бы все перепутали, — пояснил гид. 

— А из чего сделаны статуи? — спросил кто-то неопределенной расы. 

— Статуи? Залиты карбонитом. 

— Карбонитом!!!! 

— Карбонитом? 

— Не может быть! 

— Значит, они живые? 

— Совершенно точно. 

— Но как! Это же бесчеловечно. 

— Бесчеловечно! 

— Отвратительно! 

— Полагаете, вырезать целиком весь Орден с детьми было бы более человечно? — удивился работник музея. 

Дама захлебнулась возмущением: 

— Как вы можете!!! 

— Но, — вмешался икточи, — как быть с Анакином? Ведь по слухам он стал Вейдером. Кто же тогда там стоит? 

— А вы верите слухам? — лаконично спросил работник музея. — Не стоит. 

Экскурсанты стояли у ворот Храма в полной растерянности. 

— Нет, этого все-таки не может быть! 

— Антигуманно! 

Группа собралась возмущаться дальше, но у гида сработал комлинк. 

— Простите, мой шеф, — сказал он, нажимая на кнопку ответа. 

Из аппарата связи раздался старческий дребезжащий голос, заставивший всех замолчать:

«Вейдер, как наши дела?» 

«Все хорошо, — ответил экскурсовод, — тридцать человек по пять кредитов. За полчаса — сто пятьдесят кредитов. Можно открывать музей». 

«Отлично, мой мальчик». 

Гид повернулся к людям, а те невольно попятились.

— Итак, на чем я остановился? 

— Ни на чем, Милорд. 

— Приятно было познакомиться. 

— Отличная идея. 

— Великолепный музей. 

— Где ваша книга отзывов, мы напишем, как вы все гуманно устроили. 

Лишь одна дамочка, да-да, та самая, поджала губы, оглядываясь в поиске отпрысков. Они игрались, полностью игнорировав комлинк и внезапное подобострастное поведение остальных. Светловолосый мальчик мутузил свою пухлую сестренку за две косички, а она в отместку пыталась укусить его за локоть. 

— Лея, Люк! Дайте маме руку. Нам пора домой. И ведите себя прилично!!!! 

Гид улыбаясь провожал взглядом живописную тройку: молчаливую мать и наперебой жалующихся друг на друга детей.


End file.
